


Alley Treasure

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John come across the wounded man in an alley, he has no idea his life is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Treasure

John was making his way down the street to his bedsit. Things were looking dire if he didn’t find a job soon. As he passed an alley he heard a small noise and paused. The hustle and bustle of London kept on around him, but John turned and started down the alley, his cane loud between the buildings. He wished he had his gun.

There, next to a dumpster. Dropping his cane, he knelt next to the figure. His deft hands automatically started cataloging his wounds. “Hey, I’m a doctor I can help you.”

The man raised his head, looking blearily at him. Concussion then, most likely. He wondered if he’d been robbed or just ran into a bit of trouble. He pulled out his mobile and dialed 999 for an ambulance, quickly explaining the situation. By the man’s clothes he doubted he was homeless. He searched the man’s pockets and came up with a few things, but the most important one was the man’s mobile. Flipping through the contacts he tried to see if there was any family listed, even as he kept working.

Before he could dial, there was the sound of sirens. He slipped the phone back into the man’s pocket, noticing the pale eyes were focusing a little more now. “That’s right,” said John softly. “Ambulance will be here in a moment.” His face was bruised, but he couldn’t help but notice he could be called pretty.

Just then the ambulance arrived and paramedics hurried into the narrow space. One of them all but shoved John out of the way and he heard a muttered comment about omegas. Once upon a time those would have been fighting words. But not today. Instead he collected his cane and stepped back, watching the young man for a moment, then turning and making his way again.

An hour later John was sitting at the tiny desk in his tiny room with the tiny bed made up with military precision. His tea was going cold as he stared at his laptop, trying to will himself to write something on this stupid blog his therapist had suggested he start. In his mind’s eye he kept seeing pale blue eyes. _Alpha_. He shook his head. Stupid. He’d never see the man again, and with his injuries he probably wouldn’t even remember anything.

There was a firm knock on his door. John frowned, but got up, leaving the cane leaning against his desk and sliding the drawer slightly open, in case he needed to access his gun. He opened the door to find perhaps the most posh man he’d ever seen in person standing in the hallway. “John Watson,” he said, as if he knew everything about the man in front of him.

“Yes, that’s me. How can I help you?” John couldn’t help but at least try to be polite.

“You found an injured young man in an alley a short time ago.” The man’s eyes were piercing and he didn't lean on the umbrella he was holding. This one was beta, but carried as much easy authority as an alpha.

John kept his back perfectly straight, automatically falling into something akin to parade rest as he met the man’s eyes. “Yes, I did. Called 999. Nothing much, really.”

“You’re a doctor. Unusual for an omega, isn’t it?”

Bristling, John bit back a growl. “I was more than capable of the job. Went to school in exchange for military service.” He wondered why he was telling the man all of this. “What do you want?”

“Come with me.” He turned and started down the hall, clearly expecting John to simply follow.

John glared at him, then stepped back to slide his gun into the back of his jeans before pulling on his jacket and heading after him. The cane was left behind.

The strange man reached the kerb where a dark car was idling. He opened the back door. Still frowning, John got in. The other one got in just behind.

“Do you have a name or do I just call you Mister Mysterious?” asked John, looking out the window to see where they were going..

“Mycroft Holmes. The young man you saved today is my brother.” 

John’s head swiveled at that, but Mycroft betrayed no emotion, simply looked forward.

Rolling his eyes, John turned his gaze back to the window. But he wondered just what he was doing here. And how the man had tracked him down, let alone so quickly. But they soon pulled up to the hospital. He looked up at it. So he was bringing him to see the young man. Despite himself, John felt his heart skip.

Mycroft led the way inside. A&Es were familiar enough to John, but they were quickly past that and into an elevator. Mycroft held his silence and John silently wondered if he’d been foolish to bring his weapon. But he had to admit he felt better with it there.

The doors opened and they went down a quiet hall until Mycroft opened a door on the right.

In the bed, the young man looked smaller than John remembered. He was awake and looking distinctly unhappy. He opened his mouth to say something to his brother, but it clapped shut when he spotted John just behind him. Mycroft inclined his head and stepped back out, leaving them alone.

“How are you doing?” asked John, moving closer to the bed, but keeping a professional distance.

“They wish to keep me overnight for observation,” he scoffed.

“Standard for a concussion.” said John, still watching him.

“My mind is perfectly sound.” He looked John over. “You’re a doctor. An army doctor. Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Pardon?” John’s brow creased.

The man sighed and looked away as if he’d said too much.

“Afghanistan. The doctor part I can understand, but how did you know I was overseas?” John’s curiosity was overriding his self-preservation instincts.

“You’ve got a tan, but only on your neck and above and hands. Long shirt. And a psychosomatic limp and a wound that was the reason you got discharged.”

John blinked. “That’s….amazing. Brilliant.”

Now it was his turn to blink. “Really? That’s not what most people say.”

“Well, they’re idiots.” John stepped closer to the bed, looking down at his leg. “I...left my cane.”

“Psychosomatic,” he said again. “You felt you were in danger, not an entirely inaccurate reaction to my brother.”

John shook his head and pulled up a chair. “What’s your name?”

“Sherlock Holmes. And I am in need of a flatmate, as are you.”

Deciding not to ask how he knew, John sat. “I am, but, well, that’s not quite proper is it? I mean you’re an alpha.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Mere transport. And with what I do, having an army doctor around would be an improvement.”

“You mean you get beat up and left in alleys professionally?” John smiled.

Sherlock looked up quickly and met his eyes. They went soft when he realized John was joking with him. “I’m a consulting detective. When the police are out of their depth, they call me.”

“Oh, you’re the anonymous source that ferreted out that serial killer two weeks ago, aren’t you?” John had plenty of time to read the news these days.

“Perhaps,” said Sherlock playfully. “And I think we would get along fine as flatmates. As long as you don’t mind the violin at odd hours.”

“I barely sleep anyway,” admitted John.

“Good. No doubt Mycroft is already moving your belongings. He’s been looking for a minder for me for a long time. An omega that isn’t afraid to walk around with a semi-illegal gun in their jeans isn’t the worst choice.”

John gaped at him and Sherlock lbit his lip, looking away again. Reaching out, John touched his hand. “I’m not like most omegas,” he said. “And you aren’t like most people, period. I think we’ll get along just fine.” 

**

Somehow strings were pulled and Sherlock was allowed to go home a few hours later as long as John promised to look out for him. John was unsurprised to find that same black car waiting for them, though this time Mycroft didn’t make an appearance.

They pulled up and John looked at the building. “I can’t afford this.”

“The landlady is giving me a deal. Yes, you can.” Sherlock got out and John automatically moved to steady him.

The front door opened and an older woman stepped out. “Oh Sherlock, what have you got into this time?”

Sherlock waved off her worry. “Mrs. Hudson this is John Watson. He’s a doctor. I’ll be fine.”

They headed into the flat and up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson followed them. “I’ll bring you some tea. Your brother was here earlier, he brought in some boxes. They’re in the upstairs room. Will you be needing two rooms?” She looked knowingly at them both.

“Yes,” said John and Sherlock in unison. They looked at each other.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and went to get that tea. John made sure Sherlock was settled in his chair and looked around the flat. Messy, but he could tell it was the sort of organized chaos that if he asked the current occupant where last month’s copy of Time Magazine was he’d be able to retrieve it in moments. There was some sort of science experiment on the kitchen table John wasn’t sure he wanted to know about.

The tea was brought up and she took John to see his room. It was just a bit bigger than his bedsit, clearly a converted attic. When Mrs. Hudson left, he slid the gun in the desk drawer and did a quick inventory. Not that he had much to begin with. Everything was here, so he grabbed his laptop and went to join Sherlock. In the living room, he found that his tea had been moved to his favorite mug and Sherlock appeared deep in thought.

John left him alone and eventually went to bed. The next day he had a job interview at a clinic so he went to that. He was just leaving when Sherlock texted him that there was a case and gave him an address. Then the rest of that day and a good portion of the night was spent meeting Lestrade and the Yard, chasing after a criminal and finally stumbling into 221B at three in the morning, John giggling from both the adrenaline and lack of sleep and Sherlock leaning on him as he smiled.

Looking up at him, John was suddenly very aware that Sherlock was an alpha. Taking a breath and cursing his hormones he took a step back .

Sherlock’s smile slipped. “John?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s not you,” said John, reaching out automatically to touch his hand.

Biting his lip, Sherlock regarded him. “I have never been particularly attracted to anyone,” he started off, slowly. “But you smell amazing.”

John blushed. He’d been thinking the same thing about Sherlock all night. He licked his lips. “I’m tired as hell, Sherlock. But if we both still feel this way in the morning, then maybe we can do something about it, yeah?”

“As you’re now a civilian, you no longer have access to suppressants. When will you have your next heat?” Sherlock’s eyes were dark as he watched him.

“Who needs a heat?” asked John, forcing himself to take another step back before he launched himself at the alpha. “In the morning, okay?”

Sherlock nodded, as if not trusting himself to words and John felt his gaze on his back as he made his way up the stairs.

John slept better than he had in weeks, but there was no time for morning conversation as Lestrade was demanding they come down to the station and make a report. After that Sherlock wanted to go to St. Bart’s to look at something at the morgue, then after that he said he wanted to check out something else across town.

Before Sherlock could summon a cab, John took his arm. “You’re avoiding our conversation.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Sherlock innocently.

“You and I. Baker Street. Now.”

Sherlock stared at him a moment, but when the cab arrived he gave the address for home

John led the way upstairs and closed the door behind them. He hung up his coat and settled in his chair, not even turning on the kettle. Only a day here and already this was all home. Including the other occupant. Finally Sherlock stopped stalling and sat, steepling his fingers at his chin.

“It’s simply a matter of hormones,” he started. “Last night we had an increase in adrenaline. That was why you wished to...be with me.”

“No,” answered John. Sherlock looked surprised. _Fuck it_. Getting out of his chair, John crossed the gap, grabbed the front of Sherlock’s shirt, and kissed him.

The alpha froze for a moment, then returned the kiss, clearly inexperienced in the way his tongue and mouth moved. One hand came up to rest on John’s arm.

Finally John pulled away and looked into those amazing eyes. “We’ve done nothing remotely interesting this morning and I still want you.”

Sherlock’s breath was short, but he reached up and pulled the omega into his lap. “I...I do not know what I am doing,” he admitted.

“I can teach you.” John kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Sherlock’s hair. He was damn glad he’d got on birth control already, but they would still need a condom. Luckily, he always had some in his wallet.

Sherlock was watching him; evidently he could tell John was thinking. Pulling back, John got out of his lap. “Go on to the bedroom. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He fished the condoms out and made his way down the hall. With any luck Sherlock would have lube. If not, well, they’d make do. The alpha was standing awkwardly by the bed, fidgeting with his hands. John set the condoms on the bedside table and drew him down for another kiss, reaching for his shirt buttons. Fumbling, Sherlock copied his actions. He pushed John’s shirt open and he felt Sherlock running a thumb along the scar on his shoulder.

Smiling, John pulled back from the kiss. “It’s fine.” He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and reached for his belt. “My cock isn’t anywhere near as big as yours, but I’m already getting wet for you. You’re beautiful.”

Sherlock bit his lip as the omega dropped his trousers and pants and got into bed, scooting back against the headboard and spreading his legs. Sherlock's eyes were dark as the scent of John's arousal filled the room. "Finish stripping," said John, reaching down to finger himself. 

The alpha nearly tore his clothes off in his haste. He climbed up the bed, growling low. On instinct he grabbed John's ankles and pulled him down, leaving him open wide as he leaned down to scent from the source. 

John's heart was racing. He grabbed a condom and tore open the package. "Come on, love, until we get tested, you need to wear this."

Sherlock reluctantly raised his head, dropped his ankles, and took it from John. He fumbled with it until John leaned forward to help him, running his hands down Sherlock's thick cock. 

Growling again, Sherlock grabbed at John's wrists. Using the alpha's movements against him, John rolled them over and pinned him at wrists and thighs. Sherlock made a very unhappy noise as he fought him. 

"Look at me," commanded John. Surprised, Sherlock met his eyes and stopped struggling. "You aren't my mate. And even if you were, I still have the right to decide what I want and how."

Sucking in a few deep breaths, Sherlock swallowed. "I understand, John." His voice was shaky. 

Nodding, John shifted up and released his thighs. "You won't knot me because I'm not in heat. And you won't last long." Leaning down, John kissed him gently before shifting back and guiding him in. 

Sherlock moaned, hips bucking as John slid farther down. The omega let go of his wrists to wrap a hand around his own cock. Sherlock covered his small hand with his larger one, making John groan. 

It was a little rough with the lack of extra lube, and John forced them to go slow while he adjusted, but finally Sherlock filled him completely and he let his head drop back with a groan. Sherlock pulled him down against his chest and scented his throat, moving faster, still keeping his hand on John's cock. 

As Sherlock gasped against his ear, John squeezed around him. There was a tiny cry and John felt the warmth of the alpha's orgasm. He pushed himself up and drove himself down onto Sherlock's cock, fast and hard, Sherlock's hand loose on his waist. 

Crying out Sherlock's name, John came with a shudder, spattering the alpha's chest. Sherlock pulled him down again and John nuzzled his neck. After a moment he carefully pulled away. Sherlock grumbled. "We need to clean up," said John with a kiss. He went to get a warm rag. When he returned he found Sherlock had binned the condom and was currently sucking John's come off his fingers. 

John licked his lips and felt his spent cock twitch. "Come on now," he said with a smile, moving to wipe up the mess. " I won't be ready again so soon."

"Pity," purred Sherlock. 

Shaking his head, John quickly finished and curled up against Sherlock's side. The alpha wrapped an arm around him and held him close with a contented sigh. John smiled against his skin and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU exchangelock and inkandsoul
> 
> Much thanks to beltainefaire and the writing group. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
